<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Snow by chichichicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967268">First Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichichicken/pseuds/chichichicken'>chichichicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichichicken/pseuds/chichichicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snow of the year, and someone really excited about that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time attempt to write in english, please excuse for my grammatical error since english is not my first language. so, hope you enjoy the story. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her forehead frown slightly and she takes a long breath. She opens her eyes slowly, avoiding the sunlight that shines through the window.</p>
<p>She looks to her left. The bed - his side- is empty and slightly messy. The baby cot next to the bed is also empty.</p>
<p>Hailey wakes up from her bed. She glances to the clock on the bedside. It’s already 9am in the morning. A long yawn escapes her mouth. A peaceful morning in weekend is a blessed.</p>
<p>“Jay.”</p>
<p>Quiet.</p>
<p>She walks out from the bedroom. Both of her hand busy putting her hair into a messy bun. </p>
<p>“Jay.”</p>
<p>No answer. She walks downstairs, hoping the person she search for are there, but the living room is also quiet and empty.</p>
<p>“Darling, where are you?” Usually, he will answer quickly when she uses the endearment, but currently none.</p>
<p>She rubs her eyes to wipe out her sleepiness and suddenly her ear catch a faint laugh from the front yard. She lazily walks to the window, slowly moving the curtain to the side. Her lip curls into a smile.</p>
<p>There he is. Dancing happily under the snowfall; enveloping the evidence of their love in his arm. </p>
<p>She didn’t realize it’s snowing. It’s the first snow of the year. She feels a little cold when she woke up, but she didn’t expect it’s snowing. </p>
<p>Hailey make her way to the door. Once she opens the door, gush of cold wind welcoming her. The thin shirt and boxer short - both his- that she's wearing right now is definitely not enough to counter the cold. </p>
<p>Despite the coldness, she feels tingle of warmness radiate from inside, with the view of two most adorable people in her world.</p>
<p>“It’s cold, come in you two.” She leans on the door jamb while trying to stifle another yawn.</p>
<p>Her husband, who still twirling their daughter in his arm, shift his gaze.  “Oh good morning hunny bunny, you awake! Come join us!”</p>
<p>“It’s cold.” She repeats again.</p>
<p>“Chicago is always cold, honey.”</p>
<p>She lets out a soft laugh.</p>
<p>“Come on, it’s her first snow. Just let she enjoys it. Come on mommy, do be so strict!”</p>
<p>She just shakes her head. Their six month old daughter is still laughing in his arm while trying to catch the snowfall with her tiny hands. Definitely her daddy teaches her that.</p>
<p>“You wanna do something fun, baby?” He talks softly to his daughter. “Chin up, stick your tongue out, catch the snowfall and lets taste the snow!” He cannot hide his excitement, but she just watches her daddy in confusion, trying to figure what makes her daddy so excited.</p>
<p>“Okay like this, baby. Chin up…” he softly pushes up her chin with his forefinger. “…stick your tongue out…” he sticks his tongue out, and the little girl obediently copy; sticking her tongue out just slightly. Some snowflakes already fall onto the small tongue. Due to the cold wind blow suddenly, she withdraws back her tongue and bury her face onto her father chest, searching for some warmth.</p>
<p>Hailey lets out a small laugh, shaking her head. Leave it to Jay if you want to do something stupidly funny. “Come on jay, she's cold."</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.”  He lets out a long breath while hugging his daughter tightly in his chest, an attempt shielding her from the cold wind. He walks towards the door and gives one last twirl under the snowfall before entering the house. “Mommy is no fun.” He mutters slowly under his breath. </p>
<p>“Hey,  I heard that.” She playfully slaps his husband’s shoulder before closing the door.  She extends her arms to take the baby from his arm, but she still clinging tightly onto her father jacket. </p>
<p>“Come, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Her daughter just giving a side glance and doesn’t flinch. </p>
<p>“You don’t want mommy?” Her eyebrow rises.  </p>
<p>The blonde baby just blinks innocently. Her tiny fingers now play with the zipper of Jay’s jacket.</p>
<p>“Isabelle Rose, mommy is hurt, you know.”  She sighs dramatically, hand clutching her heart. “You woke up mommy at 3 am, crying for milk and when you already fully charge, you just having fun with daddy and don’t want mommy anymore?”</p>
<p>He lets out a laugh and walks to the couch. “You are too dramatic, Hailey.”</p>
<p>“Of course! She’s now a daddy girl. You spoil her too much.” She follows and sits next to him.</p>
<p>“Mommy is jealous.” He puts his daughter on his lap, hand brushing the snowflakes that still remains on her soft blonde hair. He later shifts Belle from his lap to her and she happily accepts. <br/> <br/>Hailey slowly envelop her daughter whose still bundles with baby’s jacket and give a soft kiss on her tiny nose. “Gosh, you're cold. How long did you play outside with daddy?” She puts her right palm on Belle right cheek, the coldness faded away as the warmth of Hailey’s palm seep through the skin.</p>
<p>“Chill, honey. It’s not even fifteen minutes.” He plants a soft kiss on her lips; a delayed morning kiss. “Don’t be so strict.”</p>
<p>Hailey snorts. She peels the jacket from Belle tiny body. Once done, her tiny hand roams onto her chest, a sign that she wants something.  </p>
<p> “Baby, no.”</p>
<p>She looks to her daughter and the little girl already giving her puppy eye looks and start a soft whimper. The little hand grip tighter on her chest and she lost.</p>
<p>She actually already start weaning off few days before but this cheeky little monster always begging with those eyes - the same looks that her daddy gives if he wants something- and she’s sold.</p>
<p>Hailey shifts her daughter onto her lap and unbuttoned first few buttons of the shirt. She adjusts herself a little bit and the little girl latches hungrily.</p>
<p>“You said that you already weaning off?” </p>
<p>“I’m trying, but she’s giving me those looks, and I’m fail.”</p>
<p>Both of their laughter echoes the room. Honestly, she’s quite impress with herself. Never she knows she’s able to breastfeed her until six months. With her job, surely she can’t breastfeed every time but she will do it whenever she can, especially at night. Motherhood journey is tough; a lot of obstacles she’s facing along the way and she really glad that the man beside her always support her every single time. </p>
<p>And for sure, she'll miss moments like this.</p>
<p>A pair of hands massaging her back; slowly unties tight knot on her back.  Soft groans escape her mouth, enjoying the massage.</p>
<p>“You’re a great mom, Hailey. You did great.”</p>
<p>“Am i?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>A soft kiss lands on her temple. His right hand pinches Belle’s cheek but the little girl slaps it away, annoyed.</p>
<p>Another laugh escapes. “Look at you, you only want mommy when you are hungry.” She whispers softly, her right hand patting her thigh. Belle just answer with a soft hum while her hand playing with the loose strand of her hair. </p>
<p>Her lips curled into a smile. She softly kisses the crown of her baby’s head.</p>
<p>I love you so, sooo much, baby.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>He heard Hailey complaining and Belle answers with soft hum.  He lets out a silent laugh before leans closer and kisses her temple once more and standing up. “I’ll be right back”</p>
<p>Jay walks to the kitchen, humming random song and busies himself. He’s making two mug of his signature hot cocoa (which Hailey love it sooo much).</p>
<p>He's not a big fan of the sweet chocolaty drink but during Hailey pregnancy and currently she’s still breastfeeding, she switch from coffee to hot cocoa in attempt to cut down caffeinated drinks; and as a good supportive husband (well, he’s a gentleman), he also switch from coffee to hot cocoa (but honestly, he sneakily drink a cup of coffee whenever he can, especially when she’s not around, please don’t tell her that). He sprinkles a bit of cinnamon to his mug and then brings them to the living room.</p>
<p>He sips a little bit of his hot cocoa before putting both of the mugs on the coffee table. “Yours is on the left.” </p>
<p>"Thanks.” She answers with a smile.</p>
<p>He sits back to the couch and scoots closer to his wife. He kisses her shoulder once before resting his chin and taking her in his arm. His finger caresses Belle’s cheek, which is still busy quenching her thirst. He earns a small glance from the tiny human for a moment then she continues fiddling with her mommy’s hair. </p>
<p>It’s his favorite sight; when she’s in Hailey’s arm, feeding her and their daughter’s little hand playing with whatever things that she can get. Sometime, the button of her mommy’s shirt (his shirt actually, most of the time), her mommy’s hair or she just grabbing a fistful of Hailey’s t-shirt. Then, he'll messing with her; poking her side, tickling her tummy or kissing sloppily on her chubby cheek and sometime earns a kick from Hailey because he's disturbing their already-asleep daughter. </p>
<p>Never has he imagined that his world can be this great. Years ago, he was living like a mess. A broken heart, mental health issue and all sort of problems came and he’s like being dragged into a bottomless pit. Luckily, someone - an angel in blonde, that now become <em>his</em>-saved him from drowning and knocked some sense into him; shine some light into his life and make him breathe again. And now, the addition of their daughter makes his world become meaningful, again.</p>
<p>He gently caresses Belle hair.  The blonde hairs feel so soft on his fingertips. “Daddy love you so sooo much, little girl.”</p>
<p>“How ‘bout me, you don’t love me anymore?” </p>
<p>“I love you <em>three</em>.” He shifts his head slightly, whispering directly to her ear.</p>
<p>“Why <em>three</em>? Am I number three in your list now?”</p>
<p>He lets out a chuckle. “Yup, just below Belle and my truck.” He loves messing with her whenever he can, at home mostly. At work, they are being professional; stern and serious due to the intensity of their job but when they’re home, he changes into a total dork (and sometimes <em>ehem</em>, romantic).</p>
<p>“Okay.” She just nods. “If you ask me, you are number ten in my list.”</p>
<p>He gasps dramatically. “That lowwww?”</p>
<p>“Yup, just below loukoumades and above Portillo’s cake shake.”</p>
<p>“ Awww, do be so cruel.”</p>
<p>“Just stating the fact.”</p>
<p>He lets out a small laugh. He knows, she just messing with him. He turns into a playful mode and starts giving soft kisses along her exposed neck.</p>
<p>She lets out a small shriek. “Don’t start.”</p>
<p>“Uhh, I thought you like it?”</p>
<p>“Not when I’m feeding her, it ticklish.”</p>
<p>He continues kissing and nibbling on her earlobe. She’s still squirming in his arm; try to avoid all the kisses.</p>
<p>“Stop it before i kick you Jay Halstead!”</p>
<p>He lets out a hearty laugh. It really pissed her off when she’s calling him by full name.  “Mommy is no fun, Belle.”</p>
<p>Amid the chaos between her parents, the little girl in Hailey’s arm still sucking steadily like nothing happens. He runs his forefinger on her forehead, brushing strands of hairs that shadowing her green eyes.</p>
<p>Upon his touch, Belle unlatches immediately, catches his daddy’s finger and grabs it firmly. Her other hand extends to him; a sign that she want to shift place; back to him. </p>
<p>His lip curls into a smile. He lifts his chin from Hailey’s shoulder, shifting a little, making some space before lifting Belle from Hailey’s lap.</p>
<p>“That’s it? You’ve done and you ditch mommy?” She pulls her shirt, covering her bare chest, throwing an annoyed look (more like jealous, actually) “I feel used, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>He laughs and he gives a soft kiss on her forehead, try to calm the jealous mother.  He envelops his daughter in his arm, adjusting her head in the crook of his neck and slowly patting her back, burping her.</p>
<p>“You know, sometimes I wonder...” he buries his nose to Belle soft blonde hair, inhaling her sweet baby’s scent - with a hint of <em>Hailey’s</em> - which he loves very much.  "... did i deserve this.”</p>
<p>“This?” Her eyebrow furrows.</p>
<p>“All of this...” He lets out a long breath “… great wife, cheeky little daughter…” he puts Belle on his lap slowly after he heard a soft burp “…all this happiness. I don’t think I’m good enough to deserve this.” He looks down, onto the little fingers that playing with his right thumb. A moment later, Hailey’s warm hands wrap around his thumb, enveloping it together with the little one.</p>
<p>“We’ve seen a lot of horrible things in our job, and life too. Don’t let yourself drowning in that awful situation.” She takes a long breath. “After all those painful and horrible memories, you ...” she pause a little, correcting herself “...no, we deserve some rainbows in our life. Everybody deserves happiness, even for a little. Just enjoy it while you can. Don’t be so harsh on yourself.”  </p>
<p>He looks up, letting his gaze drown into her blue eyes that always full of love, warmth and comfort. That’s why he’s falling in love again and again with her. “Thank you for always having my back even I’m being a jerk with you…” his left hand now softly caresses her cheek “... for choosing to stay with me and accepting who I am.”</p>
<p> “Like I said, I will follow you blindly.” She shifts her face slightly, kissing his palm. “I love you, Jay Halstead.”</p>
<p>“I love you more, Hailey Anne.” He leans closer and gives a long, passionate kiss. Their daughter fortunately, still busy playing with their joined hands and just let them savor the moment, and he glads that she <em>understands</em>.</p>
<p> The kiss lasts for a while, and he finally rests his forehead on hers, gasping for air. </p>
<p>“Mhmm, you taste like cinnamon.” She licks her lips, savoring the faint taste of cinnamon that stick on her lips.</p>
<p>“And you...” he gives her another long, deep kiss “... are totally my <em>taste</em>.” He pecks her nose afterwards.<br/> <br/>She lets out a small laugh. “Are you seducing me right now?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm.” He winks.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>He gives her his signature boyish smile. Sure, she knows him sooo well. “Let’s come to play outside.”</p>
<p>She leans back to couch, arm crossing on her chest. “But it’s cold.”</p>
<p>“That’s why winter jacket is invented.”</p>
<p> “We didn’t have any breakfast yet.”</p>
<p>“Breakfast can wait. We still have the leftover moussaka last night and we can reheat that later.” The little girl in his lap starts squirming and one of her arm extends towards the window. It’s still snowing outside. “Look, even Belle wants moreee!”</p>
<p>“Not you, sweetheart.” She scoots closer and kisses Belle cheek. “Since when you start being daddy little minion, little lady?” She says with a hint of jealousy.</p>
<p>He grabs her left hand and kisses the spot just above her wedding ring. “Come on, honey.” He caresses the same spot afterwards with his thumb. “Just 10 minutes.  Let’s have some fun. Come onnn!”</p>
<p>She let out long breath and slowly nodding.</p>
<p>A moment later, his little family - <em>the Halsteads</em>- laughing, kissing and twirling happily in the snowfall; enjoying the first snow of the year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>